


Avengers: Shard of Power

by ZebraLily112



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Disabled Character, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Agents, Eventual Romance, F/M, HYDRA splinter cell, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Avengers, Resurrection, SHIELD, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Slight Humor, Thanos Dies (Marvel), The Avengers Are Good Bros, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Captain Marvel gets the Power Stone away from Thanos, and destroys it... but a shard of it  survives and ends up on Earth! The shard of the Infinity Stone finds itself in the grave of a SHIELD legend, and brings him back into the world of the living! He is shocked to find out that he has been dead for over six decades, but is curious to explore the new world he is in now. Little does everyone know, a splinter cell finds out about the Power Stone shard and will do ANYTHING to take it!Chapter 3 coming soon! It's gonna be a long one!
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, slight Bucky Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I wish I did, but I don't! 
> 
> Note: This fic is NOT related to Avengers: Decoding HYDRA, this is something all its own! So please be gentle!

Chapter 1

There are many different sayings out there, throughout history there have been many different sayings. They're never about the same thing, naturally, but one has to admit... some things people say are quite strange. Some make sense when you think about them hard enough... others don't make any sense at all!

"Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit!"

Okay, that doesn't make any sense! Who would want to butter their butt?! Then again, it's a saying from the Deep South... hardly anything makes sense down there, no offense.

"Having a wide face."

This one's quite confusing, really. Some people have wide faces, I should know, I've seen it. Well, apparently it's a Japanese thing that means you have many friends. Okay... how does having a lot of friends have to do with having a wide face? I'm not sure myself. Then there's an interesting saying about rejecting someone in Spanish society.

"Give someone pumpkins."

What? Pumpkins are cool! They're sturdy gourds, you can make awesome baked goods out of them, even ice cream! Plus, you can make Jack-o'-lanterns and pumpkins are the symbol of not one but two holidays! So why would someone associate pumpkins with rejection? See? Some things just don't make sense in this big world of ours... why tell you all of this and give examples? Well, I guess it has to do with a saying that I heard quite often growing up in Foster Care, that I never really followed. I was about five years old when I heard a worker say:

"When you live your life a certain way, you have a rhythm to it... a schedule you follow, you might freak out if something disrupts what you're use to."

To be honest, I never took that one to heart, even though I was only five. I rolled with the punches... sometimes literally since older kids pushed me around or beat me up to make themselves feel superior. Until I started fighting back after learning self-defense through books or on the computers at the local library. I heard the worker say it pretty often, but I mostly ignored it as I got older. I figured that freaking out when things went wrong would be just a waste of time... shit happens! Why freak out about it? I just continued to roll with it, taking most situations in stride as best as I could.

I will admit, what happened in New York in 2012 was a shock... I mean, who wasn't shocked and scared when they saw an army of aliens attacking New York on the news? It proved that Earth wasn't the only planet with intelligent life on it! It proved that aliens were real and they could bring us harm. Ever since then, I'm glad that I didn't take the worker's saying to heart, because A LOT of strange shit has happened to me, and I didn't massively freak out. Let me say this... so much weird stuff has happened in my life that hardly anything surprises me anymore. Being an agent of SHIELD helps with that quite a bit, we have experienced a lot of shit, plus working closely with the Avengers leads to interesting experiences. We have seen mutated creatures, evil robotic creations, and everything in between! SHIELD has even helped the Avengers take down old HYDRA bases, take on drug lords, and put an end to dangerous experiments that crazy scientists were working on.

My name is Daisy Johnson, agent of SHIELD and the only Inhuman in the Field Agents now. Yo-Yo is on a different SHIELD team with Mack, but I see them from time-to-time, we even try to hang out every other weekend. I see Jemma whenever I get excessively hurt, talk to Fitz when I go down to the labs, and I still train with May every once in a while. Of course I see Coulson, we talk on and off the clock, he's by far the person I trust the most from my old team. Coulson has become a positive father-figure that I didn't know I needed in my life.

As you can probably tell, I don't work for SHIELD by living on the Bus and sleeping in a bunk anymore. Nope. I work at SHIELD HQ in New York on a team of Field Agents that need to get over the fact I'm the only woman on the team, and I out rank them. It's different working for SHIELD this way, but it's not so bad... I still get to help people, hack into mainframes, and kick ass like I did before, so I can't complain too much.

So, why was I giving example about serious stuff not bothering me too much? Well, today has been quite the day! I don't mean that as in I was having a bad day, it started out normally enough (for what passes as normal for SHIELD, anyway). What changed? I'll tell you.

Flashback and Change of POV...

Phil Coulson sat down at the break room table with a sigh, it felt good to take a break from his stack of paperwork. The older male sipped at the coffee he had in his favorite mug, letting the caffeine take effect.

"Working hard?" a voice asked

Phil looked up to see Natasha walk in, the red head's uniform was a tad bit different than the one she had worn into work and her semi damp hair was tied in a braid.

"I always work hard." Phil replied "Looks like your mission went well."

"It was so much fun, that I was covered in blood by the end of it... most of it not mine." Natasha said

"The good missions usually end up that way." Phil chuckled

"It's the best way to know if I did a good job." Natasha smiled

The red head poured herself a glass of fruit juice and took two bananas out of the fruit bowl before sitting down at the table.

"Too much paperwork clouding your brain?" she asked

"A bit." Phil replied, rubbing his forehead "Just needed a short break... my brain was starting to feel like sludge."

"Can always make it fun by putting it through the paper shredder." Natasha stated

"Tempting." Phil admitted "But then the ghosts of stacks of paperwork would come back to haunt me."

Natasha leaned back "I don't think the Ghostbusters could help with that."

A voice laughed "I got that reference."

The two agents looked up to see Steve walk into the break room, the blond was geared up in his Stealth Gear and his faithful shield on his back. Daisy followed Steve in, dressed in her usual Field Agent uniform and her special gauntlets.

"Finally discover the best movie of 1984, Cap?" Daisy teased

"Two years ago, actually." Steve replied "It's become one of my favorite movies to watch around Halloween."

Daisy smiled as she grabbed two Fudge Rounds out of a cupboard and tossed one over her shoulder, Steve catching it without looking.

"How did training go?" Natasha asked

"Daisy and Mike did very well, but Jack, Jake, and Dustin need some improvement." Steve replied

"Looks like we might have to put them through the School of Hard Knocks." Natasha stated "I could help."

"I think you'd be too much for them, but I could talk to May about training them." Phil said

"If you want them to wet their pants and run for the hills." Daisy laughed

"Fair point... we could try Mack or Clint." Phil mused

"We all know who I would choose." Daisy quipped, taking a bite of her Fudge Round

Steve sat down with his "I'm The Boss!" mug filled with coffee and dipped his unwrapped Fudge Round in it.

"I think Mack could set them straight without scaring them, being too strong, or making them soil themselves." Steve decided

"I'll talk with Mack after I defeat my stacks of paperwork." Phil said

"A battle I'm quite familiar with." a voice admitted "Not an easy fight."

Daisy looked up to see Tony walk in, the billionaire wasn't at HQ often outside of Avengers calls, but he had been called in to fix a few things and upgrade the Sleeper pistols.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Phil assured

"Of course you will, Agent." Tony agreed, grabbing a mug "You'll just have tons of paper cuts and have nightmares about staplers and paperclips chasing you down endless hallways."

Daisy gave a short laugh as Natasha rolled her eyes, Steve chuckled at the joke as Tony filled the mug with some coffee and grabbed a couple Twinkies out of a cupboard.

"The Holo Table working again?" Steve asked

"She's better than brand new and should stay that way... until Eye Patch touches her again." Tony replied

For years, Daisy only saw Nick Fury a handful of times, when she joined up with Coulson and his team. Now that she worked at HQ, she saw him more often, the man wasn't a full Director anymore, but he helped keep the base running and gave everyone orders.

"For a former Director of SHIELD, he sure doesn't know how to work a Holo Table." Daisy stated

Natasha shrugged "Not sure why."

A strange sound outside caused the four to look up suddenly in confusion and judging by the voices in the hallway, other people in the building heard it as well.

"What was that?" Steve asked

"No idea, but I'll find out." Tony replied "What going on out there, FRIDAY?"

"Something entered the Earth's atmosphere and hit the far East side of Central Park, Boss." the AI replied

"We better look into this." Phil stated

"We'll assemble the main team just in case it's something that isn't friendly." Steve said "Daisy, get the boys and follow us there, we might need you guys to keep civilians away from the area."

Daisy nodded "On it, Cap!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I wish I did, but I don't! Also there is light Clint abuse, so be prepared for that!

Chapter 2

The female Inhuman ran out of the Break Room as Natasha and Tony followed Steve out a minute later, luckily Clint was training at SHIELD HQ today and Bruce was at the Avengers Compound. It would be easy to contact them, and a short wait for them to show up.

"FRIDAY, see if you can contact Thor." Steve ordered

"Right away, Captain." FRIDAY replied

"Are you sure assembling the team is necessary, Cap?" Tony asked "It could just be some space junk or something."

"If it's space junk, we'll have no problem cleaning it up, but if it turns out to be someone or something unfriendly... we'll be glad that we have the team already there." Steve responded

Natasha nodded in agreement, Steve made a good point and his plan was solid. Trouble was, what if the situation turned into a war-zone? Like the Battle of New York? The team would need extra hands to help them deal with it.

"Do you want me to call in Rhodey's team?" Natasha asked

"We'll see what we're dealing with first." Steve replied "If we can't keep it controlled, we'll call them in."

"What about Frosty?" Tony asked, activating his new Bleeding Edge armor "Maybe he'd like to help us out."

"Bucky's been doing well, but I don't think he wants to be on SHIELD's roster, I believe Bucky would only get involved if the situation was on a massive scale." Steve replied "Or had something to do with the HYDRA heads that went underground."

"Can't blame him for wanting to live the quiet life." Natasha mused

"After everything Bucky has been through, he deserves it." Steve said

Twenty minutes later...

Tony landed near the location FRIDAY gave him, the helmet peeled back and the inventor let out a whistle. The crater he was looking at was a bit bigger than he thought it would be, and had some smoke coming from it. Thor landed heavily behind Tony, the God of Thunder looked around in shock and awe.

"What could have caused this?" Thor asked, putting his right hand on a broken tree "To put a scar on a such beautiful place in the middle of the Urban Jungle."

"Not sure, Point Break." Tony replied honestly

A few SHIELD Jeeps pulled up as Tony saw a helicopter with a 5 on it fly overhead... the man sighed, of course the media was going to be all over this like maple syrup on a stack of pancakes! Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Phil, and Fury got out of the Jeeps and walked over.

"Where are the agents of the field?" Thor asked curiously

"Keeping civilians from getting too close, including some of the media storm." Phil replied

Natasha looked around in shock, she had been on this side of the park many times before, including the picnic she had with Steve, Wanda, and Bucky just a couple weeks ago. It was hard to believe she was in the same place! Trees were snapped in half, piles of scorched dirt, bushes were pulled up from the roots, and park benches were in pieces!

Clint let out a whistle "This is gonna be one hell of a clean up."

"Stark, can you pick up on anything?" Fury asked

"Negative, Eye Patch... when I was in the air, FRIDAY wasn't able to give me any readings." Tony replied "Whatever is in that crater is giving off some strange energy signatures."

Bruce moved slightly "The Other Guy is picking up on some Gamma radiation, but not enough to be majorly concerned about."

Steve moved closer to the crater, keen blue eyes taking in every detail, he wasn't a Math genius like Tony, but even Steve knew that whatever hit had to have been moving at an incredibly high speed to do this kind of damage. The question was: what were they dealing with? What could be the cause of this damage? A very small movement caused Steve to turn his attention to the center of the crater, something was down there and it was alive! He was certain of it!

"There's movement down there." Steve reported "It must be alive."

Natasha jogged over with Phil, Tony and Thor behind her, all of them looked into the crater in time to see another small movement.

"My word, something is down there... and it is definitely alive!" Thor gasped

"That's impossible." Clint stated as he joined them at the edge 

"Looks quite possible to me." Bruce said, appearing to Clint's left

Steve opened one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a pair of binoculars that could fold inwards for easy travel, the blond soldier brought them up to his eyes so he could get a closer look.

Steve gasped "My God! There's a person down there!"

Tony's eyebrows shot upwards "What? A person? As in, looks just like us person?"

"Aside from a colorful, tight-fitting outfit... they look like any other person." Steve replied "And it appears to be a woman."

Natasha blinked "A woman is down there?"

"I can't be one hundred percent positive it's a woman... sometimes it's hard to tell these days." Steve replied with a slight shrug

"How did a woman end up in this crater?" Thor asked "Is she the cause of it?"

Clint snorted "There's no way a woman could have done this kind of damage."

Natasha quickly hit the archer upside the head as Steve handed his binoculars to Phil when the agent motioned for them.

"You'd think you would have more of an open mind after what we have seen the past few years, Clint." Natasha muttered

Phil brought the binoculars up to his eyes and adjusted them a bit so he could get a good look at the person in the crater. When he was able to properly see, Phil felt himself freeze in place... he recognized that red, blue and gold clothing from the files Fury had shown him.

"It's Carol Danvers!" Phil gasped

Fury appeared by Phil's shoulder "Are you sure?"

"It's her alright." Phil assured "I remember the pictures you showed me from the file you made on her."

"We haven't seen her in years." Fury mused

"Who is Carol Danvers?" Natasha asked

"She's... an old friend of ours, but it's best that we fill you in later." Fury replied "We need to get her out of this crater and take her to SHIELD Medical."

"It's never a good thing when you're cryptic." Tony sighed

"I can carry her out of the crater." Thor offered

"What about that big ass hole?" Clint asked "We can't just leave it roped off forever."

Steve put a hand under his chin "I know a few people that can clear away the damaged foliage, repair any damage, and they can turn that crater into something else."

End Flashback...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I posted Chapter 2 after doing some baking! I also took a day to myself because I was really achy! It's a slightly shorter chapter this time, but I hope you like it!


End file.
